The Pen
by Kim Han Byun
Summary: "The pen which save a lot memories of him." -Kisah tentang memori Sehun dan Luhan yang tersimpan di dalam sebuah pena. -HunHan couple here!-With Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Other Cast of EXO and you cant find it bu your self!. Its Yaoi! Mind To Review?
1. Chapter 1

-**T**h_e_ **P**e_n_-

.

**HunHan **Couple

Other Cast **You ****_Can_**** Find ****_It _****by**** Yourself**

.

Story about **The Past**

Angst, **Fluff**, _Romance_ and **Bit **_of _Humor

.

.

_._

_**"The pen which save a lot memories of him."**_

.

.

Kyun **© Present**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**-T**h**_e_**** P**e**_n_****-**

* * *

"Hey, Chanyeol-ah! Kudengar hari ini ada guru baru?" Suara cempreng milik Baekhyun tengah memecah keheningan kelas yang sedari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

Semua murid menoleh padanya meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam memainkan pulpennya bosan.

"Apa ada guru baru?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol menoleh kepada _namja _bermata bulat itu. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, pasti dia perempuan!" Kai berujar semangat dan mendapat _death glare _dari Kyungsoo. Kai langsung terdiam dan seisi kelas tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa gurunya diganti lagi?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak kuat mengajar kita." celetuk _namja _berwajah kotak. _Namja_ berpipi bakpao disampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita selalu diam saat ada guru yang menerangkan?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Kita memang diam, tetapi kita tidak memperhatikan." _Yeoja _bertag-name Yejin menjawabnya cepat dan diikuti anggukan teman sekelasnya tanda setuju.

"Ya Mungkin."

Perbincangan mereka terhenti saat seseorang memasuki kelas mereka. _Namja _berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah tampan yang membuat ia terlihat sempurna. Kacamata terpasang apik di kedua matanya.

Dia-guru-baru.

"Selamat pagi. saya adalah guru baru kalian. Kenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun."

Semua kelas hening menatap guru itu dengan tatapan terpukau. Entah, mungkin mereka salah fokus terhadap wajah tampan milik guru baru mereka.

"_Well_, kalian bisa menghentikan tatapan terpukau kalian dengan wajah saya. Mungkin tatapan itu bisa kalian simpan untuk pelajaran saya nanti."

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat seisi kelas mencibir dalam diam, ada beberapa orang yang mendesis tak jelas dan membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kalian semua tau saya akan mengajar apa." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mulai membuka bukunya. Sehun mulai menerangkan dengan suara yang lantang. Sesekali ia melempar tatapan tajam kepada siswa yang tidak memperhatikannya. Dan jam pembelajaran itu berakhir dengan _awkward_.

.

"Hey! Guru baru itu menyebalkan. Dia memang tampan, tapi saat dia mengajar sepertinya wajah tampannya tidak berpengaruh!" Baekhyun bersungut kesal dan menatap Chanyeol yang mengabaikan ucapannya. "Ya! Aku berbicara padamu!" Chanyeol mendelik dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengacak rambut _namja _eyeliner itu pelan.

Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti saat ia melihat seorang _namja _bermata rusa tengah berdiri diantara puluhan pohon _maple _yang ada di sekolahnya. Chanyeol menatap intens _namja _itu.

Apa ia bersekolah disini? Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya itu seragam sekolah ini 5 tahun yang lalu.

Dia alumni? Untuk apa ia datang kemari?

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana jika kau pulang duluan bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai? Ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam kelas." Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Eh? Kalau begitu ambil saja, aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Tidak, kau pulanglah duluan." Ia tetap bersikukuh menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang duluan. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas menyerah. "Baiklah aku pulang duluan. Hati-hati dijalan!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu ikut membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepada _namja _bermata rusa itu.

Ia mendekat.

"_Annyeong Haseo Sunbaenim. _Apa yang _Sunbae _lakukan disini?" sapa Chanyeol ramah. _Namja _itu menoleh dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "A-Aku, menunggu seseorang." ujarnya malu. Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku _namja _itu.

"Ia pemalu." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Eum, kalau boleh saya tau. Siapa?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat suaranya seramah mungkin. _Namja _bermata rusa itu mengangkat kepalanya sebentar lalu ia kembali menunduk. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan membuat Chanyeol mengerti.

"Ah baiklah, itu privasi _sunbaenim. _Lalu kenapa _sunbae _tidak menemuinya?"

"Kami sudah berjanji disini." ujarnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya ia tidak datang." Chanyeol melirik sekelilingnya. "semua orang sudah hampir pulang _sunbae_."

"Ya." jawabnya singkat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin _sunbae _bisa datang kembali besok." Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada _namja _dihadapannya. _Namja _itu mendongak dan mengangguk pelan. Uh, oh Chanyeol baru sadar jika mata _namja _itu sangat indah.

"Tidak aku akan menunggunya disini."

"Tapi _sunbae_ ini sudah hampir sore."

"Aku akan pulang jika kau pulang duluan." jawabnya terkesan dingin. Chanyeol mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, eum tunggu aku belum memperkenalkan diri. _Annyeong __Haseo _perkenalkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol. _Sunbae _bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Nama _Sunbae _siapa?"

"Namaku- _Luhan_. Xi Luhan."

.

**TBC**

**A/N** : Hola~ Kyun bawa FF baru! Oh oke Kyun tau ini pe to the a/? tapi maafkan otak kyun yang tiba-tiba punya ide untuk bikin FF kaya gini _-_ FF He's Crying mungkin bakal dilanjut taun depan/? /duagh/ kidding nak wkwk Kyun rada susah bikin adegan romantis Hunhan yang gak sad /apa/ oh oke abaikan.

Kyun gak bakal bikin FF ini berchapter gak jelas kaya He's Crying wkwk, mungkin itu FF bakal berchapter 20-an /ga/

FF ini sekitar 5 chapter ke bawah, sebenernya mau dibikin oneshoot cuman kayanya bakal kepanjangan. Jadi gini deh. Lanjutannya bakal Kyun kilat kok. Jadi-

.

**-Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

-**T**h_e_ **P**e_n_-

.

**HunHan **Couple

Other Cast **You ****_Can_**** Find ****_It _****by**** Yourself**

.

Story about **The Past**

Angst, **Fluff**, _Romance_ and **Bit **_of _Humor

.

.

_._

_**"The pen which save a lot memories of him."**_

.

.

Kyun **© Present**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**-T**h**_e_**** P**e**_n_****-**

* * *

"Luhan?" Chanyeol memainkan pulpennya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap suasana kelasnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari kemarin. Hanya saja ada sedikit yang berbeda dari kelasnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar dan menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Eh?" Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat _namja _bermata rusa itu sedang berdiri dibawah pohon _maple_ kembali. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Siapa orang itu? Kenapa Luhan _sunbae _setia sekali menunggunya disana." Chanyeol bergumam pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan intens sampai-

-Baekhyun menyenggol sikunya.

"Hey, Sehun _songsaenim_ sedang menerangkan." bisiknya pelan.

Sepertinya ia harus menunda acaranya yang sibuk memperhatikan _namja _tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap gurunya dengan tatapan malas. Tatapannya berubah saat ia melihat sebuah pena yang tergeletak di atas meja guru. Ia memperhatikan pena itu dengan intens.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa anda tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya?" Suara khas milik Sehun memecah keheningan Chanyeol dan dengan wajah bodohnya ia menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban "Maaf?"

Seisi kelas tertawa melihat wajah bodoh milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian tertawa?" sindiran dingin yang khas milik Sehun berhasil membuat seisi kelas terdiam.

"Apa yang anda perhatikan?" Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sebuah pena yang sepertinya milik _songsaenim_." Chanyeol menunjuk pena yang berada tak jauh dari Sehun berada. Sehun terdiam dan melirik pena itu. Raut wajahnya berubah, begitu pula dengan pancaran matanya.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar dengan perubahan Sehun, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai disini. Selamat bertemu hari esok."

Sehun membereskan bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. Seisi kelas terdiam menatap gurunya yang mulai menjauh. Mereka bingung dengan perubahan drastis sosok tersebut.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela. Menatap seorang _namja _bermata rusa yang masih setia menunggu seseorang.

.

"Tumben kau menjadi pendiam seperti itu." Kai menatap Chanyeol yang membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Kai barusan dan membuatnya kesal.

Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. Ia mengeluh kesakitan dan menatap _namja _berkulit tan itu tajam.  
"Hey, kau tidak sopan!" ujarnya kesal.

"Kau juga." balasnya tak mau kalah. "Terserah kau saja. Aku pulang duluan." Chanyeol mengambil tasnya sigap dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini?" Kai mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita pulang bersama!" Baekhyun menggalungkan kedua tangannya di lengan Chanyeol manja. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku masih ada urusan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sendiri untuk hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kemarin kau menyuruhku pulang dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang sendiri. Kau jahat." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan _namja _disampingnya.

"_Well_, mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang bersama. Maafkan aku."

"Huh, baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun menjauh beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol lalu ia melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sifat _namja _eyeliner tersebut.

"Ya, Sampai Jumpa." setelah Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan intens. Dan ia menghampirinya.

"Luhan _sunbae_!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan Luhan hanya menatapnya polos.

"Masih menunggunya lagi?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kuperhatikan, _sunbae _menunggunya daritadi pada saat jam pelajaran terakhir. _Sunbae _tidak lelah berdiri terus?" Luhan menggeleng imut dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa ia tidak akan datang lagi?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah. "Ah maafkan aku." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menjawab "Tidak apa-apa."

"Mungkin ia tidak akan datang selamanya, jika tidak ada orang yang memberitahukan bahwa aku berada disini." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti terhadap ucapan _namja _di hadapannya.

Bukankah kemarin ia bilang bahwa mereka sudah berjanjian disini? Lalu maksud dari ucapannya yang tadi apa?

"Apa maksud _sunbae_?" Luhan terdiam dan tersenyum tipis. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Eum, kalau boleh tau kenapa _sunbae _menunggunya?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf." jawabnya pelan.

"Eh? Meminta maaf?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Untuk apa? _Sunbae _kan bisa saja menghampirinya langsung. Jika _sunbae _tidak menghampirinya dan terus menunggunya seperti ini, mungkin ia tidak akan tahu."

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol menatap _namja _dihadapannya bingung. Ia semakin tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan _namja _itu.

"_Sunbae_ kau sebenarnya sia-"

"HEY CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kai melambaikan tangannya. "Aishh, ada apa? Tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang?" Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan menatap Kai tajam.

Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Huh? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan-" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan hendak menunjuk Luhan, namun ia terkejut ketika ia tidak melihat Luhan. Luhan-

-_menghilang_.

"Kau gila?" Kai berusaha menahan tawanya saat Chanyeol kebingungan mencari seseorang. "Tidak! Tadi ada Luhan _sunbae _disini! Aish, dia kemana sih?"

"Luhan _sunbae_? Siapa?"

"Ah tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo pulang!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai untuk menjauh dari pohon _maple _tersebut. Kai hanya menggidikkan bahunya tidak mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol cuek.

_'Luhan _sunbae _tadi kenapa menghilang? bukankah tadi ia jelas-jelas berada di hadapanku? Tapi jika ia pergi, kenapa perginya cepat sekali? apa jangan-jangan dia hantu? Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol!' _Chanyeol menepis pemikiran bodohnya itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol dari balik pohon _maple _dan ia tersenyum kecil.

.

"Jam terakhirnya kosong?" Suho bergumam pelan dan diikuti gidikkan bahu teman sebangkunya. "Sepertinya ya."

"Salah." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Suho yang berubah. Sepertinya dugaan Suho meleset, Jam terakhirnya tidak kosong.

"Selamat siang. Maafkan saya datang terlambat. Dan maafkan saya akan perihal kemarin." Sehun melirik ke arah murid-muridnya yang tengah mengangguk malas. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk perihal pena kemarin-" Sehun menghela napas sebentar dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatap Sehun.

"-saya sedikit sensitif jika ada orang yang menyindir saya soal pena itu." Chanyeol menggaruknya yang tidak gatal, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sehun.

"Oh maafkan saya, saya tau anda tidak bermaksud menyindir."

"_Well_, untuk hari ini saya tidak akan menerangkan pelajaran."

Ucapan itu mampu membius puluhan siswa untuk memperhatikannya dengan wajah berbinar. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah murid didiknya. Seisi kelas kembali di buat terpana dengan wajah tampan gurunya itu saat tertawa. Ya, walaupun hanya tertawa kecil.

"_I will tell you about a story_-"

Semua siswa menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, terutama Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi para muridnya. Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"-**_the story of this pen_**."

.

* * *

.

5 Years Ago..

.

"Hey culun! Aku malas piket hari ini, jadi kau saja ya yang membersihkan kelasnya! Nah, ayo pergi Sulli-ah." Krystal menarik tangan Sulli kasar dan yang ditarik hanya terdiam menatap seseorang yang dipanggil culun.

Orang itu terdiam dan menatap kelasnya yang kosong. _Teman-teman_-nya yang piket hari ini tidak mau piket dan malah menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kelas sendiri. Padahal hari ini bukan jadwal piketnya.

Itu sudah biasa.

Tiap hari ia pasti akan diperlakukan seperti sampah.

Selalu dimanfaatkan.

Dan selalu saja dikucilkan.

Hanya karena wajah culunnya.

Ia tidak pernah menolak, marah ataupun sedih.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

Ia tidak punya teman. Sepertinya sih begitu.

Si Culun yang jelek dan menyebalkan.

Sebutan yang selalu ia dengar dari semua teman-temannya. Yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya menghiraukannya tidak peduli. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit. Apa ia pernah berbuat salah kepada teman-temannya sampai ia diperbuat seperti itu?

Tidak.

Lalu kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti itu?

Karena, dia culun.

Jahat sekali bukan? Tapi yah, mau apa lagi? Mungkin itu sudah takdirnya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau belum pulang?" sebuah suara khas milik seseorang memecah lamunan si culun dan membuat orang itu tersenyum. "Uh oh, jangan bilang kalau mereka menyuruhmu membersihkan kelas ini sendirian?" tebaknya. Mau tak mau yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka jahat sekali." Orang itu berdecih sebal dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping miliknya. Si culun berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi orang di hadapannya.

"Hey-hey, kenapa kau tertawa?" Orang itu menatap _namja _dihadapannya yang sedang sibuk menahan tawanya. Yang ditanya hanya menggarukkan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, tapi saya tadi tidak tertawa." ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau seformal itu kepadaku? Kitakan teman, lagipula aku bukan kakak kelasmu." Orang itu tertawa saat melihat perubahan raut wajah _namja _itu. "T-Teman?"

"Iya teman. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Si culun terperanjat dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "A-aniyo aku suka."

"Nah, karena kita teman. Ayo kita membersihkan kelas ini bersama _otoutosan_*"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa _otoutosan_?"

"_Otoutosan_?"

"Ah, berhubung aku suka bahasa jepang dan kau lebih muda beberapa hari dariku, jadi aku memanggilmu _otoutosan_. Dan kau wajib memanggilku _Oniisan** _atau mungkin kau dapat memanggilku _Oniichan***_. Bagaimana?" Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah _Oniisan_."

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo bersihkan." _Oniisan _memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada _Otoutosan _dan akhirnya mereka membersihkan kelas berdua dengan canda tawa yang menghiasi kegiatan mereka.

Sepertinya dugaan bahwa si culun tidak akan mempunyai teman-

-salah besar.

.

"Hei _otoutosan_! Kau mempunyai buku sejarah?" _Otoutosan _menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang berbeda. Sudah dapat ditebak bahwa itu adalah dia.

"Eh? Ah iya aku punya. _Oniisan _mau meminjamnya?" tanyanya ramah. Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk dengan semangat dan terkesan sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, baiklah." _Otoutosan _meninggalkan _Oniisan _sendiri dan membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "_Otoutosan _mau kemana?"

"_Oniisan, _kau beruntung hari ini. Aku membawa bukunya dan ini." _Otoutosan _memberikan sebuah buku tebal yang mungkin beberapa orang bilang akan sangat membosankan. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk _namja _yang sedang meminjam buku itu.

"Uwaa~ _Arigatou_ _Otoutosan_! Kau yang terhebat!" _Oniisan _mengambil buku itu dan mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya dan tersenyum senang. "_O-Oniisan_, mereka-" belum selesai _otoutosan _berbicara, _Oniisan _sudah lebih dulu melihat sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap mereka berdua jijik.

_Oniisan _kembali menatap _Otoutosan _seraya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya tenang.

"_Well_, jam pelajaran ke-4 adalah musik bukan? Bagaimana jika kita bersiap-siap?" _Oniisan _memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan diikuti anggukan sigap sosok _Otoutosan _itu.

.

"Selamat pagi. Saya akan memulai pelajaran musik hari ini."

Suara khas milik _Jung __Songsaenim _memecah keheningan kelas tersebut dan semua siswa memperhatikan beliau.

"Saya ingat bahwa saya memberikan tugas di minggu kemarin. Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?"

Seisi kelas hening dan terdiam. "Oh Bagus, jadi kalian semua-"

"Si culun tidak mengerjakan." suara cempreng khas milik jungsoo mengintrupsi ucapan _Jung songsaenim_. _Otoutosan _tercenggang dengan kalimat barusan.

Ia tidak mengerjakan? Bagaimana bisa?

_Oniisan _hendak mengatakan bahwa _otoutosan _mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Tetapi _otoutosan _menggeleng dan menyuruh _oniisan _untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

_Oniisan _menatap _otoutosan _sendu saat ia disuruh oleh _Jung songsaenim _untuk pergi ke ruang musik. Beliau menyuruh _otoutosan _untuk membuat sebuah lagu lengkap dengan notasi angka lagu tersebut. _Otoutosan _mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik.

"Jadi, ada lagi yang tidak mengerjakannya?"

.

_Otoutosan _menghela napas pelan. Apa lagi yang ia alami kali ini? Kenapa tadi suaranya susah sekali keluar bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan? Kenapa teman-temannya jahat sekali dan mengatakan bahwa ia belum mengerjakan tugas itu?  
Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai teman-temannya sejahat itu padanya?

_Otoutosan _menghentikan pemikiran gilanya itu dan membuka pintu ruang musik dengan pelan. Ia menatap satu persatu alat musik yang ada disana. Sangat lengkap. Ada gitar, bass, piano, _electone_, suling, harmonika dan masih banyak lagi.

Ia tertegun sebentar dan memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah gitar.

_Otoutosan _berpikir lagu apa yang harus ia buat? Untuk suasana hatinya kali ini mungkin akan sangat bagus kalau ia membuat lagu-

"Hey _Otoutosan_!"

-mellow.

"Eh?" _Namja _itu mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan orang yang berada di hadapannya kali ini. Orang itu nyengir tanpa dosa dan menggaruknya tidak gatal.

"_Jung __songsaenim _menyuruhku untuk membuat lagu bersamamu. Jadi ayo kita buat bersama!" Orang itu -_oniisan _berujar polos dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah _otoutosan._

Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa _oniisan _sangat bodoh.

"_Oniisan_, kau mengatakan pada _jung songsaenim _bahwa _oniisan _tidak mengerjakan tugas itu?" tanyanya pelan dan diikuti anggukan polos dari yang ditanya.

"Kenapa?" _Oniisan _menoleh saat _otoutosan _bertanya 'kenapa'. Ia tersenyum manis dan menjawab "Karena aku ingin bersamamu."

Demi apapun! Jawaban itu mampu membuat pipi _otoutosan _memerah. Ya tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia seharusnya sadar diri.

"Hey, ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

suara lembut milik _oniisan _memecah lamunan _otoutosan _dan ia menggeleng. "Ah tidak."

"Jadi bisakah kita memulai membuatnya?"

"Ya tentu saja."

_Oniisan _mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya kepada _otoutosan. _"Sepertinya kau tidak membawa pena, jadi pakai saja punyaku terlebih dahulu."

"Eh? Bukankah ini-"

"Iya aku tau itu pena kesayanganku. Aku tau selama ini tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh pena itu selain aku. Tetapi kalau kau, sepertinya larangan itu tidak berlaku. Jadi pakai saja." _Oniisan _memotong ucapan _otoutosan _dan membuat _otoutosan _mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah."

"Jadi lagu apa yang akan kita buat?" tanya _Oniisan _lucu. _Otoutosan _menatap _namja _di hadapannya lekat-lekat dan tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Hey, apa ada yang salah di wajahku?"

**Tertangkap basah.**

"Eh? Oh tidak, tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat lagu yang _mellow_?" _Otoutosan _mencoba mengalihkan perbincangan dan itu sukses membuat _oniisan _teralihkan.

"Kenapa harus _mellow_?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku menyukainya. Apa _oniisan _tidak menyukainya?"

"Ah tidak, aku juga menyukainya. Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat ide. Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikannya sekarang?" _Oniisan _tersenyum kepada _otoutosan _yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Wajahnya memerah menahan mau dan itu cukup membuat _oniisan _tertawa. _Otoutosan _mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat tingkah _namja _dihadapannya.

Setelah _oniisan _berhenti tertawa, _otoutosan _memulai nyanyiannya, juga permainan gitarnya.

밤새도록 창밖에 해님이 뜨길 기다려요  
bamsedorok changbakke henimi tteugil gidaryoyo

(Aku menunggu terbitnya matahari di luar jendela hingga sepanjang malam)

아침이 오면 그 사람 만날 수 있으니까요  
achimi omyon geu saram mannal su isseunikkayo

(Karena aku dapat bertemu dengannya jika pagi datang)

고마워요 내 손 잡아줘서 고마워요 내 눈 바라봐서  
gomawoyo ne son jabajwoso gomawoyo ne nun barabwaso

(Terima kasih telah genggam tanganku, terima kasih telah memandang mataku)

고마워요 내가 그리던 왕자님 이렇게 내 앞에 나타나줘서  
gomawoyo nega geuridon wangjanim iroke ne ape natanajwoso

(Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu di depanku, pangeran impianku)

하루 종일 하늘에 달님이 뜨길 기다려  
haru jongil haneure dallimi tteugil gidaryo

(Aku menanti munculnya bulan di langit sepanjang hari)

한밤이 오면 당신과 이야기할 수 있으니까요  
hanbami omyon dangsin-gwa iyagihal su isseunikkayo

(Karena aku dapat bercerita denganmu jika malam datang)

잊지마요 우리의 약속을 잊지마요 우리의 비밀들을  
itjimayo uriye yaksogeul itjimayo uriye bimil deureul

(Jangan lupa pada janji kita, jangan lupa pada rahasia-rahasia kita)

잊지마요 내가 당신의 눈빛에 얼마나 가슴이 뛰었었는지  
itjimayo nega dangsine nunbiche olmana gaseumi ttwiossonneunji

(Jangan lupa, seberapa berdebarnya dadaku pada sorot matamu)

.  


**_Park Bo Young - My Prince (OST A Werewolf Boy)_**

_Oniisan _menatap _otoutosan _lama. Ia menatap _namja _itu lekat-lekat. Sepertinya ia terpukau dengan suara dan juga permainan gitar _otoutosan. _Selang beberama menit, _oniisan _bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Itu tadi- MENGAGUMKAN!" ujarnya berbinar. Yang dipuji hanya tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, cepat tuliskan lirik dan not angkanya disini." _Oniisan _memberi _otoutosan _selembar kertas. _Otoutosan _mendongak, lalu ia mengambil kertas tersebut. Ia menulis dengan cepat menggunakan pena yang di pinjamkan oleh _oniisan. _Diam-diam, _oniisan _terus memperhatikan _otoutosan _menulis.

3 menit kemudian, _otoutosan _selesai menulis dan ia tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau sangat pintar bernyanyi, bermain musik dan membuat lagu! Itu tadi sangat hebat!" puji _oniisan _heboh (lagi) dan kembali membuat _otoutosan _tersipu.

"_Well_, darimana kau bisa mendapatkan uraian kata itu dengan waktu yang tidak sampai 15 menit?" tanyanya penasaran. _Otoutosan _mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyukai musik sejak kecil."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Lalu maksud dari lagu yang kau buat tadi apa?"

"Ada seorang perempuan yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan itu selalu menunggu pagi datang agar ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki tersebut. Dilain waktu, ia juga selalu menunggu malam datang agar ia dapat bercerita pengalamannya kepada laki-laki tersebut. Perempuan itu selalu berterima kasih di setiap pagi saat ia selesai bertemu laki-laki itu. Sedangkan di malam hari, ia selalu mengingatkan si lelaki untuk menjaga rahasia mereka." jelasnya panjang lebar.

_Oniisan _mengangguk mengerti dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Itu sangat hebat!"

"Ah, aku mempunyai sebuah lagu untuk _oniisan. Oniisan _mau mendengarkannya?" tawarnya lembut dan diikuti anggukan antusias dari yang ditawarkan.

Lalu, 2 jam pelajaran mereka berdua habiskan bersama diiringi sebuah petikan gitar dan suara merdu milik _otoutosan_.

.

**TBC**

**Note **:

* : panggilan bahasa jepang yang artinya adik laki-laki yang tidak sedarah dengan formal.

** : Panggilan kakak laki-laki yang tidak sedarah dengan formal.

*** : Panggilan kakak laki-laki yang sedarah dengan panggilan kesayangan.

(_Chan_-adalah panggilan kesayangan, sedangkan _-san _adalah panggilan formal)

**A/N **: Oke Kyun tau ini absurd, Kyun itu awalnya terinspirasi dari komik yang kalau gak salah judulnya flowers memory. Jadi disitu diceritakan tentang masa lalu seorang guru di salah satu sekolah. Sebenernya Kyun gak sepenuhnya ngambil cerita disana. Apalagi bahasanya. Kyun 100% asli bahasa Kyun sendiri. Kyun cuman nyuri alurnya itupun gak sampe 50%

Di Komik itu bukan cerita tentang pena kaya Kyun. Disitu nyeritain laki-laki yang punya masa lalu sama seorang perempuan. Dan dikisahkan bahwa laki-laki itu culun dan dijauhin semua temannya. Persis kaya yang kyun ceritain diatas/? Trus si perempuannya gak meduliin dan dia temenan sama si laki-laki itu.

Yang Kyun inget ya pas diadegan mereka berdua main musik entah gara-gara apa. Pokoknya entar si cwe terpukau sama keahlian si cwo main harmonika.

Gitu deh pokoknya.

Seperti janji Kyun. FF ini bakalan Kyun apdet kilat karena mumpung inspirasinya lagi mampir di otak Kyun/? well soal arti lagu my prince, kyun juga ga tau _-_ itu kyun ngarang jadi maaf kalau pada muntah bacanya/? wkwkwk

* * *

Balasan review :

**Novey : **Luhan semacam arwah? _Well_, Kyun gak bisa jawab iya ataupun enggak. Soalnya Kyun juga masih bingung mau nentuin si Luhan itu arwah atau enggak/? /apa/

**hunhanshipper :** Luhan udah meninggal? idk ya wkwk. Sip ini udah dilanjut.

**daelogic : **Jangan angst? Yah ini udah keburu angst :( gimana dong? wkwk. Jangan curiga nak, Kyun gak selingkuh kok /apa/ wkwk Sip, makasih ya ^^

**ohsrh **: Luhan itu manusia yang pasti/? Luhan arwah? tanyakan pada Luhannya langsung ya wk. Iyadong, kan biar gak mainstream, Sehun jadi guru tetep kece pan? wk Udah di next ya ^^

**baekhyung **: Luhan nungguin Sehun? udah pasti ketebak karena castnya. Iya gak? wkwk Luhan arwah penasaran? Dia arwah kepo dong? /ga/ wkwk Iya, makasih ya ^^

l**uluna99**: Demi apapun nak, Kyun ngakak baca review kamu ;( Luhan gak naik kelas? Gak lulus? Oh itu pasti otakmu lagi ancur ya nak ;( wk Kyun gak bakal bikin FF senista itu sama si Xiao Lu kesayangannya Sehun/? Otakmu kayanya terlalu berimajinasi, Kyun aja gak kepikiran sampe segitunya _-_ wkwk. Udah dilanjut ya ;)

**baekyeolidiots** : Chanyeol dibilang sksd? Iya dia emang sksd, tampol aja /ga wks. Luhan nunggu Sehun? Udah ketebakkan? ;) Mereka alumni sekolah itu? _Thats right_ /kasih permen/ Iya sip, ini udah dilanjut ;)

**BabyHimmie** : Luhan nungguin Sehun? Iya. Chanyeol tertarik sama Luhan? Well, Kyun gak bisa jawab, biarkan itu menjadi misterius sampe chapter selanjutnya bakal kejawab/? wkwk Ini udah lanjut ya ;)

* * *

Thanks For Review ;)

**MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?**


	3. Chapter 3

-**T**h_e_ **P**e_n_-

.

**HunHan **Couple

Other Cast **You ****_Can_**** Find ****_It _****by**** Yourself**

.

Story about **The Past**

Angst, **Fluff**, _Romance_ and **Bit **_of _Humor

.

.

_._

_**"The pen which save a lot memories of him."**_

.

.

Kyun **© Present**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**-T**h**_e_**** P**e**_n_****-**

* * *

"_Well_, sepertinya cerita saya sampai disini terlebih dahulu. Sudah waktunya bel pulang bukan?" Sehun menghentikan ceritanya dan segera membereskan bukunya. Seisi kelas mendesah kecewa mendengar penuturan gurunya itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi para muridnya.

"Besok akan saya lanjutkan." Semua siswa yang tadinya mendesah langsung membelalakkan matanya senang.

"Anda serius _songsaenim_?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, selamat siang. Sampai ketemu esok hari." Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sehun lama sampai Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya.

"Pulang bersama?" tanyanya berseri-seri. Chanyeol mendongak dan hendak mengatakan tidak. Namun, sepertinya kali ini ia harus pulang bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke luar jendela dan tidak mendapati Luhan disana. Sepertinya untuk kali ini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Luhan. Jadi-

"Ya, baiklah." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun.

-ia memutuskan pulang bersama Baekhyun.

.

"Tadi cerita Sehun _songsaenim _sangat manis~" ceritanya berbinar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. "Hey Chanyeol! Menurutmu siapa _otoutosan _dan _oniisan _itu? Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan Sehun _songsaenim_?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hubungan?" gumamnya pelan dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. "Dan soal sekolah _otoutosan _dan _oniisan _apa mungkin sekolah itu adalah sekolah ini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "Bagaimana-"

"Hey, tidak usah diambil serius! Aku hanya menebak. Kau tau itu." Ujarnya enteng dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lengan _namja _berperawakan tinggi itu. "Nah ayo pulang!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan yang ditarik hanya mengangguk.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Luhan _sunbaenim_?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan segera menepis pemikiran konyol itu.

seseorang di balik pohon _maple _tersenyum kecil menatap kedua _namja _itu seraya bergumam "_otoutosan_? _oniisan_?"

Lalu setelah bergumam, ia menampakkan dirinya dan kembali menunggu seseorang di bawah pohon _maple_.

.

"Sekarang jam pelajaran Sehun _songsaenim_ ya? Aku tidak sabar!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan girang dan teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Eh tapi apa boleh 2 hari tanpa pelajaran dan malah mendengar curhatan guru itu?" pertanyaan tersebut lolos dari bibir mungil milik Lay dan dengan pertanyaan itu ia mendapat _death glare _dari seisi kelas. Yang mendapat _death glare _hanya pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Selamat siang."

Suara khas milik Sehun memecah keramaian kelas itu. Seisi kelas langsung diam dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Baiklah, saya tadi mendengar ucapan salah satu siswa disini yang mengatakan apa boleh 2 hari tanpa pelajaran dan malah mendengar curhatan saya?" Seisi kelas hening dan membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Lay hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Well_, saya tidak marah. Dan saya akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jawabannya ya. Sebelumnya saya sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah. Lagian kalian pasti bosan teruskan jika belajar?" Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menatap muridnya satu persatu.

"Akan saya mulai." ucapan itu membuat semua siswa langsung mengambil posisi untuk mendengarkan.

Ucapan Sehun hari ini bagaikan ia dapat menghentikan waktu yang berputar.

.

* * *

.

5 _years ago_

.

"Permainan yang kemarin sungguh hebat! dan lihat, kita mendapat A+!" _Oniisan _menunjukkan sebuah lembaran kertas kepada _otoutosan _dengan wajah berseri. _Otoutosan _hanya tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan _oniisan_.

"Ah iya, ini buku sejarahnya. Terima kasih telah meminjamkannya." _Oniisan _memberikan sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan 'sejarah' di covernya. _Otoutosan _mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali.

"Aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Perkataan _oniisan _membuat _otoutosan _terdiam cukup lama.

Hadiah?

Hadiah dari teman?

Hadiah yang pertama?

dari teman?

"Hey! Kau tidak melamun bukan?" _Oniisan _mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah _otoutosan _dan berhasil membuatnya terkejut. "Ah tidak. Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hadiah untukmu."

_Oniisan _memberikan sebuah buku musik kepada _otoutosan_. Yang diberi malah menatap lama buku itu dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Ini untukku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja!"

_Otoutosan _memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan menatap _oniisan _berbinar. "Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

.

"Hey culun! Hari ini kau yang bersihkan kelas ya!" perkataan Jungsoo membuat _otoutosan _menoleh dan menatapnya takut-takut. Namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Jungsoo tersenyum puas dan hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"HEY!" teriakan menggelegar yang khas milik _oniisan _membuat Jungsoo dan beberapa orang yang ada disana terkejut.

"Ini jadwal piketmu hari inikan?! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikanmu?! Kau sedang sakit? Oh atau jangan-jangan kau lumpuh jadi kau tidak bisa piket ya? Kasian sekali."

"Apa maksud-"

"APA? Kau tidak terima? Jika yang aku katakan tadi tidak benar dan hanya bualan, bersihkan kelas ini dan tidak usah menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kelas ini sendiri! Dasar tidak tau malu! Dan soal kemarin yang kau berkata bahwa dia tidak mengerjakan tugas terima kasih, karena perihal itu dia mendapat nilai A+" _Oniisan _tersenyum puas saat menatap raut wajah Jungsoo yang jengkel.

"Baiklah, Ayo pulang _otoutosan_!" _Oniisan _menggandeng tangan _otoutosan _dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana memandangnya jijik. "_Oniisan _lepaskan." bisiknya pelan.

Seperti tuli, _oniisan _tetap menggandeng tangan _otoutosan _dan melewati beberapa siswa dengan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan yang digandeng hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"SIALAN _namja _itu! Arghh!" Jungsoo memukul pintu kelasnya keras dan pancaran matanya menggambarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ia baru saja dipermalukan oleh seseorang di depan umum._  
_

Siapa yang tidak akan marah?

.

"_Oniisan_... Tadi-" _otoutosan _menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap _namja _di sampingnya dengan tatapan takut-takut. _Oniisan _menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menoleh kepada _otoutosan _sambil tersenyum. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf membuat _oniisan _harus memben- ah _anni _maksudku memarahi Jungsoo hanya karena sikapku yang tidak berguna. Maafkan aku."

_Oniisan _tersenyum mendengar penuturan _otoutosan_. Ia mengacak rambut _namja _itu pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "_That's not your fault okay? Don't feel guilty_."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang ayo cepat pulang. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." _Oniisan _menarik tangan _otoutosan _cepat dan tanpa _namja _itu ketahui, _otoutosan _menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan.

_Well_, ucapkan terima kasih kepada _oniisan _yang berhasil membuat _otoutosan _merasa bahwa dia tidak sendiri dan ia dapat merasakan apa itu arti dari kata-

**_-teman._**

.

"Hey! Kudengar kemarin dia mempermalukan Jungsoo di depan umum."

Tentang kejadian kemarin sepertinya sudah menyebar luas dan hampir 3/4 dari siswa yang ada di sekolah itu tau bahwa kemarin _oniisan _memarahi- ah mungkin menegurnya tentang masalah piket kemarin dan mungkin tentang masalah pelajaran musik tempo lalu.

Tapi sepertinya anak perempuan di sekolah ini terlalu berlebihan. Mereka berkata bahwa _Oniisan _mempermalukan Jungsoo di depan umum.

_What The Hell_ dengan itu.

Bukankah seharusnya kalimat itu diganti?

'Jungsoo yang mempermalukan _otoutosan _di depan umum.'

Siapa yang tidak malu jika ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu untuk menggantikannya piket dengan suara yang keras dan menatapmu dengan tatapan remeh?

Siapa yang tidak akan malu jika ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu sesukanya dan kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolaknya?

Jadi, siapa yang salah disini?

Disaat segerombolan perempuan itu masih sibuk membicarakan masalah Jungsoo dan Oniisan, seseorang tengah menghampiri mereka. Namun sepertinya para perempuan 'penggosip' itu tidak sadar karena mungkin mereka terlalu asyik bergosip sampai-

"Sstt.. hentikan gosip konyol kalian itu _okay_. Itu tidak baik." Seseorang menegur gerombolan itu sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan khasnya. Semua orang yang ada disana menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Mereka semua menatap _namja _tampan nan tinggi tanpa berkedip dan tidak memperdulikan para perempuan penggosip itu.

Sebagian dari perempuan 'penggosip' ada yang meminta maaf dan ada pula yang terdiam. Mereka sepertinya terlalu sibuk menatap wajah sempurna milik dari seorang -Wu Yi Fan.

"Ah maafkan kami _oppa_. Kami tidak bermaksud." Siswa bertagname Luna itu membungkuk minta maaf dan Yi Fan hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikannya sampai Yi Fan berdehem cukup keras dan membuat semua orang tersadar. Mereka langsung kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Yi Fan.

_Namja _tampan itu tersenyum puas. Lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang tak jauh dari kelas _oniisan _dan tentu saja _otoutosan_.

"_Namja _itu datang." bisik seorang siswa kepada temannya dan menatap orang yang dimaksud dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yi Fan yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, langsung mencari orang yang mereka maksud dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan-

-mata indah bak seekor rusa.

.

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kuperhatikan daritadi kau melamun saja." _Namja _bermata panda melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan Yi Fan dan membuat _namja _itu terkejut. "Eh? Oh Hai panda." Yi Fan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menatap _namja _tersebut kikuk.

"Hai juga _ge_." _namja _itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gege _karena _well_, dia lebih muda 1 tahun daripada _namja _berdarah _Chinese-Canada _itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai seseorang menyenggol lengan Yi Fan.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Pertanyaan polos keluar dari bibir _namja _yang menyenggol lengan lelaki tampan itu -Huang Zi Tao- dan berhasil membuat Yi Fan terperanjat.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak." jawabnya cepat.

Tao hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai respon lalu menatap Yi Fan aneh. "Kau berbohong _ge_." ujarnya gemas dan yang dituduh hanya bersungut tidak jelas. "Aku tidak berbohong panda."

"Tapi tadi aku melihat _gege _menatap seseorang dengan tatapan penuh cinta." sergahnya cepat.

"Kau salah liat mungkin."

"Aku tidak salah liat _gege_."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya benar."

"Ah Baiklah aku menyerah."

Mata panda milik Tao langsung berbinar saat _namja _dihadapannya menghela napas menyerah. Tao mengeluarkan akting _cute_-nya dan bertanya siapa orang yang beruntung tersebut?

Kenapa Tao bisa bertanya 'siapa orang yang beruntung'?

_Well_, Yi Fan populer.

Dia tampan.

Tinggi.

Pintar.

Kaya.

Dan semua tentangnya hampir memasuki kata sempurna.

Dia juga seorang kapten basket.

Siapa yang tidak akan tidak menyukainya?

Semua orang pasti menyukainya.

Tak terkecuali orang yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan soal 'pacaran' atau apalah itu.

Dan sedikit dari ribuan siswa yang tidak perduli soal pacaran.

Agar kau lebih mengetahui siapa itu Yi Fan, akan aku jelaskan secara singkat.

Dia adalah putra tunggal dari seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea. Putra kesayangan Tuan Wu dan juga Nyonya Wu. Keluarga Wu adalah keluarga yang terpandang di Korea, tentu saja! Walaupun seperti itu sepertinya Yi Fan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Dia memiliki sifat yang terkadang mengejutkan. Maksudku, dia terlihat hangat dan peduli. Tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti ia dapat bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli.

Yi Fan memiliki panggilan kesayangan, yaitu Kris.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat memanggilnya Kris.

dan mungkin hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang bisa memanggilnya seperti itu.

Jika kau memanggilnya dengan lancang seperti itu, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan menatap tajam dirimu sampai kau ketakutan akibat tatapan tajamnya.

Aku sedang tidak berbohong.

Bahkan ada salah seorang siswa yang pingsan akibat tatapan tajamnya.

Percaya atau tidak, itu benar adanya.

.

Yi Fan mendesah berulang kali sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan sebagian dari peluh itu adalah keringat dingin. Dia sudah 3 Jam bermain basket sendiri tanpa henti hanya karena frustasi. Frustasi kenapa?

Yah, _well_ dalam waktu dekat ia akan menembak 'orang beruntung' itu.

Setelah ia menceritakannya kepada Tao, Tao memberinya saran bahwa ia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya pada 'orang beruntung' tersebut. Karena jika tidak, mungkin saja dia akan diambil duluan oleh orang lain. Dan lagipula, orang yang dia sukai tidak main-main. Maksudku dia cukup populer.

_Namja _bermata rusa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

_Namja _yang populer, cukup disegani dan berwajah baby face.

Dia memang berwajah _baby face _tapi siapa sangka jika dia marah dia akan berubah jadi seekor rusa yang tengah mengamuk? Itu-

-menakutkan.

Dan soal kenapa ia frustasi, ia bingung harus menembaknya bagaimana? dimana? kapan? dan dengan cara seperti apa? Dia tidak mau dengan menembak terlalu glamor. Hey ingat! Ini bukan lamaran.

Dan jika ia menembaknya dengan cara yang sederhana, itu menurutnya terlalu mainstream.

Bagaimana dengan cara yang tidak biasa?

Sumpah demi apapun, _namja _tampan itu sedaritadi sedang memikirkan hal itu.

Menurutmu, hal apa yang tidak terlalu sering dilakukan semua orang saat ia menyatakan perasaannya?

_-Tidak ada._

Jawaban yang putus asa memang, tapi itu fakta bukan?

"Hey Kris!"

Teriakan seseorang itu membuat lamunan Yi Fan buyar. Yi Fan menatap orang tersebut yang sedang melempar senyum padanya. Yi Fan mematung sesaat. Waktu bagaikan dihentikan. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada _namja _itu. Dia-

_oniisan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Xi Luhan.**_

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **: Annyeong~ Well makasih udah baca FF absurd Kyun wkwk.

Kyun sebenernya gak ada **niatan **buat ngasih Kris POV di FF ini. Sumpah demi apapun ide gila buat masukin Kris yang suka Luhan itu ada waktu Kyun lagi nulis chapter 3. Padahal sebelumnya di chapter 3, Kyun pengen bikin kejutan yang gila banget dan pasti bakal bikin HunHan shipper nyekek Kyun sampe mati /ga

Oh iya, Kyun bakal jawab pertanyaan kalian ya.

**Luhan itu siapa di sini?**

_Well_, kalau ada yang nanya kaya gitu Kyun gak bisa jawab ya. Bakal ada _flashback _di chapter depan yang jawab pertanyaan itu ;)

**Si Culun itu Sehun?**

Yap, _thats right_.

**Kenapa seragamnya Luhan lama? Apa yang terjadi? /?**

Nanti kejawab kok neng insya allah di chapter depan. Tunggu aja ya..

* * *

Dan untuk yang bingung tentang siapa itu **Oniisan **sama **Otoutosan** udah kejawabkan?  
Sebenernya Kyun ngubah alurnya juga gara-gara itu. Haha, kemarin banyak yang bingung siapa itu _oniisan _sama _otoutosan_ karena emang tadinya sengaja mau dibikin bingung _-_ Etapi malah pada bingung semua wkwk.

Dan di chapter ini, udah jelaskan siapa **_Oniisan_**sama **Otoutosan**? **Oniisan **itu Luhan dan kalau **Otoutosan **Sehun.

* * *

Thanks For Review ;)

**Chapter 1**

_Novey_; hunhanshipper; **daelogic**_; ohsrh_; baekhyung; **luluna99**; _baekyeolidiots_; BabyHimmie;**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**hunhanshipper**; Novey; **baekyeolidiots**; cupcupcuphie12;** Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**; my baby deer; **VS-125; baekhyung**; Guest; **fansyie**; luluna99; **BaekLuluDeer**;

.

**Mind To Review again? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

-**T**h_e_ **P**e_n_-

.

**HunHan **Couple

Other Cast **You ****_Can_**** Find ****_It _****by**** Yourself**

.

Story about **The Past**

Angst, **Fluff**, _Romance_ and **Bit **_of _Humor

.

.

_._

_**"The pen which save a lot memories of him."**_

.

.

Kyun **© Present**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**-T**h**_e_**** P**e**_n_****-**

* * *

"_Oniisan_." Luhan menoleh saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Senyuman Luhan mengembang saat ia melihat pemanggil itu tersenyum kepadanya. "_Oniisan_, mau mendengar lagu baruku lagi?" tawarnya ramah.

_Well_, masih ingat kejadian tempo lalu saat _otoutosan _bermain musik di depan Luhan?

Ya, semenjak kejadian itu Luhan meminta _otoutosan _untuk sering bermain musik di depannya dengan imbalan ia akan memberikan buku musik yang banyak kepadanya.

Dengan senang hati _otoutosan _menerimanya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena imbalannya.

Tapi _otoutosan _menyukai wajah tenang Luhan saat ia bermain musik.

Matanya yang terpejam.

Bibir mungilnya yang bernyanyi.

Wajahnya yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan dan ketenangan.

_Otoutosan _menyukainya.

Ia menyukai semuanya.

Ada hal yang berbeda saat ia dekat dengan Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak peduli jika ia tidak memiliki teman satu pun, asal Luhan selalu ada di sampingnya dan menghiburnya.

Bahkan jika ia memiliki ribuan teman dan Luhan menghilang dari kehidupannya, mungkin _otoutosan _akan mencari Luhan dan melupakan ribuan temannya itu. Karena-

-hanya Luhan yang pertama kali menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Ya, _**teman**_**.**

"Tentu saja!" Luhan berujar dengan semangat dan menarik tangan _otoutosan _menuju ruang musik.

Semua arah mata memandang kepada mereka berdua saat. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan jijik. Bukan. Tatapan itu bukan ditunjukkan kepada Luhan. Tapi kepada _otoutosan_.

"Kudengar, kemarin Yi Fan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang?"

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti saat ia tak sengaja mendengar bisikan seseorang. Dadanya berdetak cepat. Keringat dingin mulai menguncur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Dan kudengar ia ditolak."

Tangan Luhan bergetar mendengarnya. Tidak. Bagaimana bisa gosip begitu cepat menyebar?

"_Oniisan_, kau kenapa?" _otoutosan _menghampiri Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempatnya. Luhan mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa━"

.

.

"━Sehun-ah."

* * *

_._

_yesterday_

_._

Seorang _namja _tampan berperawakan tinggi mengerang frustasi dan melempar bola basketnya ke sembarang arah. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya lalu berteriak cukup keras. Peluh membanjiri tubuh _namja _itu. Dengan perasaan yang berantakan _namja _itu mengumpat kesal akan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kenapa? Kenapa _namja baby face _itu menolak cintanya?

Apa ia kurang sempurna?

Kurang tampan?

Bahkan satu sekolah pun tahu bahwa ia adalah pacar idaman semua orang.

Tapi kenapa tidak dengan _namja _itu?

Yi Fan mendudukkan dirinya pasrah di tengah lapangan. Membiarkan semua peluhnya menetes begitu saja. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berantakan. Masing teringat jelas saat _namja _itu menolak cintanya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

.

"Hey Kris!"

Luhan menyapa Yi Fan lantang dan melambaikan tangannya senang. Yi Fan menoleh dan dalam sesaat ia membeku. Orang itu━

"Oh, hai Lu."

━Cinta pertamanya.

Oh oke, mungkin aku belum bercerita bahwa Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya Yi Fan? _Well_, maafkan aku.

Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang 'cinta' pertama seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Mungkin kalian tidak akan mengira bahwa Yi Fan selama ini belum pernah berpacaran. _Bullshit_? _No_! _Thats fact_!

Bagaimana ia ingin berpacaran jika ia belum pernah jatuh cinta? Dan _well_, sepertinya _namja _bermata rusa itu berhasil membuat seorag Wu Yi Fan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Entah Luhan memakai jurus apa hingga Yi Fan bisa terjerat oleh pesona seorang Xi Luhan.

Yah, begitulah ceritanya.

Yi Fan terdiam menatap _namja _bermata rusa itu intens. Yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum polos –tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu–. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat Yi Fan masih terus menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ya! Kau kenapa sih menatapku seperti itu? Iya aku tau aku tampan." Dengan polos, kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungil milik Xi Luhan.

Yi Fan yang tersadar langsung memberikan jitakan pelan pada _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aw, _appo_." Luhan memegang kepalanya dan mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Kris kau jahat!" hardiknya kesal. Yi Fan terkekeh pelan dan mengelus kepala Luhan lembut. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud haha. Siapa suruh kau berkata bahwa dirimu itu tampan? Kau itu cantik." Yi Fan mengeluarkan _smirk__-_nya tipis. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menendang kaki Yi Fan cukup keras.

"Ya! Aku _namja_! Dan aku tampan!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yi Fan yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan akibat tendangannya itu.

"Ssshh.. sakit Lu." Yi Fan memegangi kakinya yang terasa ngilu. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh. "Apa itu sangat sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Yi Fan tadinya ingin mengatakan 'tidak' tapi entah kenapa ia malah berbicara yang sebaliknya.

Alhasil Luhan kalang kabut di buatnya. Ia berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan mencoba membantu Yi Fan berdiri namun ia tidak bisa. Selalu berakhir dengan Yi Fan yang merintih kesakitan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya bingung. Ia menatap Yi Fan yang juga menatapnya. "Haruskah ku panggilkan seseorang?" Yi Fan tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja Lu."

"Tapi sepertinya aku menendangmu terlalu keras. Maafkan aku." Entah sudah berapa kalinya Luhan mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Yi Fan. Sedangkan yang dimintai maaf hanya tersenyum maklum.

"_Well_, _i said its okay_ Lu." Luhan hanya terdiam lalu menatap Yi Fan yang menghela napas berat. "Lu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan bertanya "Apa itu?"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Yi Fan menerawang. Meningat pada saat ia dan Luhan bertemu. Pertemuan terkonyol yang pernah Yi Fan alami. Dan pada saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta pada sosok manis di hadadapannya.

"Ya tentu saja. Kalau tidak salah, pada saat pertemuan kita wajahmu memerah." Luhan berujar polos dan yang mendengar ucapannya berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

"Ya, kau benar." Yi Fan tersenyum kecil.

Pertemuan Luhan dan Yi Fan, mungkin sudah terlalu biasa bagi semua orang. Pada saat itu, Yi Fan lupa meninggalkan topi dan jam tangannya di kelas. Yi Fan masih ingat betul pada saat itu Luhan adalah murid baru di kelasnya namun ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Pada saat ia berada di depa kelas, ia bertemu sosok lelaki mungil tengah menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil ━memegang━ topi dan jamnya. Yi Fan yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah pencuri segera menarik tangan sosok lelaki itu dan menyebabkan dirinya terkejut. Yi Fan tak sengaja menariknya terlalu keras, menyebabkan ia terjatuh dan laki-laki itu pun ikut terjatuh ━terjatuh di atasnya━.

Posisi mereka pun seperti bepelukan dan pada saat itu, detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan ia merasa bahwa pipinya memanas. Yi Fan segera mendorong lelaki itu, yang di dorong hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Yi Fan segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Lelaki itu –Luhan– tersenyum lebar dan membalas uluran tangan Yi Fan.

_"Perkenalkan, aku Wu Yi Fan. Panggil saja aku Kris."_

Yeah, itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan Yi Fan sudah memperbolehkannya memanggil 'Kris'. Yi Fan tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mencintai sosok Luhan. Padahal ━menurut━ banyak orang, masih ada yang lebih manis daripada Luhan. Tetapi ia tidak menyangkal hatinya yang lebih memilih seorang Xi Luhan.

"Hey, Kris! Tadi katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku." Luhan melambaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan Yi Fan dan membuatnya terkejut. "Ah iya kau benar, maafkan aku." Yi Fan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ia bersumpah merutuki detak jantungnya yang kembali tidak normal saat Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Engg– Lu?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukai senyumanmu."

"Ya aku tahu. Hampir semua orang menyukai senyumanku."

"Tidak, aku bukan hanya menyukai senyumanmu. Tapi–"

"Tapi apa?"

"–aku mencintaimu."

"eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu Lu. Lebih dari seorang teman ataupun sahabat."

"..."

"_Would you be mine_?"

"..."

"Jika kau diam maka kuanggap━"

"Maaf, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih."

"..."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Maafkan aku Kris."

"..."

"Aku harus pergi, aku ada janji dengan seseorang━"

"━sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Dan setelah itu, Luhan menghilang dari pandangan Yi Fan.

.

* * *

"_Oniisan._" Sehun menatap Luhan yang terdiam seperti melamun. Ia mencubit pipi Luhan pelan namun Luhan seperti boneka yang hanya terdiam tidak merespon. "_Oniisan_." Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan itu berhasil membuat lamunan Luhan buyar.

"Eh? Ah maafkan aku." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah. "_Aniya, gwenchana_."

"_Oniisan_, tadi aku mendengar━"

"Hey Lu! Bisakah kau ikut kami sebentar?"

Ucapan Sehun terputus saat ada segerombolan siswa berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Mereka menatap Sehun sinis dan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kemana?" Luhan bertanya kepada salah satu orang yang mendekat kepadanya. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangannya cepat. "Hey! Aku bahkan belum berkata ya!" Luhan terkesiap saat orang itu menarik tangannya tanpa persetujuan dirinya. "Tunggu! Hey!" Orang itu mendorong Luhan ke dalam gerombolan siswa tersebut dengan kasar.

Dan yang Sehun ingat, pintu ruang musik di tutup dengan keras. Lalu, gerombolan itu menghilang entah kemana.

.

* * *

Luhan memainkan jarinya kasar saat meningat apa yang diucapkan oleh gerombolan siswa yang tadi pagi menariknya dengan kasar dan membawanya ke gudang. Ia tidak di _bully_. Hanya saja ia sedikit terkejut terhadap apa yang mereka katakan padanya.

Ia bingung.

Bimbang.

Dan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Uh, oh anggap saja dia bisa menjadi gila karena kejadian tadi.

Ia tidak bisa begitu sajakan mengkhianati persahabatannya dengan Sehun.

Tunggu! Mengkhianati?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa ada kata 'mengkhianati' dalam pikirannya?

Jadi sebenarnya tadi━

"_Oniisan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Luhan yang mendengar suara itu hanya mendongak dan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" guratan khawatir terlihat jelas pada wajah milik Oh Sehun.

Dalam hati Luhan, ia merutuki dirinya yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap punggung Luhan dalam diam. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Apa ia berbuat kesalahan pada Luhan?

Apa selama ini Luhan hanya memanfaatkannya?

Atau apa Luhan sudah bosan dengannya?

Ribuan pertanyaan mulai melayang di kepala Sehun namun tidak ada satu pun yang terjawab. Perubahan sikap Luhan terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan itu tidak dapat membuat Sehun berpikir jernih.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

* * *

.

_2 hours ago_

.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri! Tidak usah menarik tanganku seperti itu!" Luhan berusaha memberontak kepada seseorang yang menarik tangannya erat. Bahkan mungkin pergelangan tangannya kini sudah sangat merah akibat pegangan orang itu.

"Hey! Lepaskan━"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat orang itu ━Jung Soo Jung━ atau kalian dapat memanggilnya Krystal mendorongnya ke dinding gudang. _Well_, kalian mungkin dapat mengatakan bahwa Luhan lemah karena ia tidak bisa memberontak dari cengkraman erat dari seorang Jung Soo Jung.

Krystal menatapnya tajam dan Luhan hanya terdiam menatap satu persatu wajah orang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Ada beberapa yang Luhan kenal dari mereka namun ada juga yang tidak. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari mereka.

"Ceritakan." suara dingin yang khas milik Krystal membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dan menatap _yeoja _itu bingung.

"Ceitakan tentang apa?"

"Tidak usah sok polos seperti itu Xi Luhan." Krystal menatap Luhan dingin dan menusuk, membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka berdua bergidik ngeri namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia malah menatap _yeoja _itu heran.

"Hey! Kau yang membawaku kesini tanpa sepatah katapun! Menarikku tanpa alasan dan mendorongku ke dinding gudang lalu berkata 'ceritakan' dan saat aku bertanya apa yang harus aku ceritakan kau malah mengataiku sok polos padahal aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jadi, siapa yang salah disini?"

Krystal menghela napas panjang mendengar ocehan _namja _cantik di hadapannya. Ia melangkah mundur beberapa senti dan kembali menatapnya dingin.

"Ceritakan━"

.

.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"━Soal kau menolak Kris."

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N **: Huwaa~ Maafkan Kyun yang ngaret FF ini selama hampir 1 bulan. Kyun khilaf. Maaf otak Kyun sempet ngeblank sama FF ini pas bagian Moment KrisLu /ditendang/ dan kayanya ini FF bakalan sampe 5 keatas tapi 10 kebawah berhubung Kyun lupa sama konflik yang bakalan Kyun buat kemarin. Jadi ini ada alur yang Kyun rubah karena Kyun gak inget sama alur yang kemaren -_-

Dan soal judul sama cerita. Kyun tau gak nyambung -_- karena disini gak nyangkut apapun soal pen. Sebenarnya Kyun ambil judul 'the pen' gara-gara pen itu yang jadi saksi/? kisah mereka berdua. Suka dan dukanya pasti pen itu tau/? karena pen itu terus di bawa kemana-mana sama Luhan. Dan Kyun minta maaf kalau si pen/? jarang Kyun masukin sebagai cast /apa/

Dan untuk **He's** **Crying mungkin bakalan Kyun delete atau bakalan long hiatus.  
**

Kyun lupa alur ceritanya dan Kyun gak bisa bikin HunHan moment yang romantis tapi gak sad -_- /ditabok/

* * *

**Luhan udah mati atau belum? Luhan itu arwah ya?**

Udah berapa puluh kali yang nanya gitu haha. Kalau Kyun jawab Luhan udah mati atau belum, Kyun gak bisa jawab karena Kyun sendiri belum nentuin. Kalau Luhan itu arwah i dont know too /innocent face/? intinya kalian bisa ngikutin FF ini terus dan pertanyaan kalian bakalan terjawab /duagh/

**Kenapa Luhan masih pakai seragam yang dulu?**

Oh, pada kepo sama seragam Luhan ya? wks. Mungkin pertanyaan bagian ini juga bakalan kejawab bareng sama nasib Luhan yang udah mati atau belum/?

**Kenapa Luhan nunggu Sehun di sana****?**

Disana maksudnya di bawah pohon _mapple _itu? Udah kejawab ya kalau Luhan nunggu Sehun? /ga/ Oke gini, Kyun jelasin. Intinya mereka punya sebuah janji. /apa/

**Ini sad ending?**

I Dont Know ya.. /eh/ Kyun juga masih betapa 7 hari 7 malem mau nentuin ini sad ending atau happy ending wk.

* * *

Thanks For Review ;)

**Chapter 1**

_Novey_; hunhanshipper; **daelogic**_; ohsrh_; baekhyung; **luluna99**; _baekyeolidiots_; BabyHimmie;**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**hunhanshipper**; Novey; **baekyeolidiots**; cupcupcuphie12;** Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**; my baby deer; **VS-125; baekhyung**; Guest; **fansyie**; luluna99; **BaekLuluDeer**; daelogic

**Chapter 3**

_baekyeolidiots_; **oholatte**; _ohsrh;cupcupcuphie12_; **luluna99**; _hunhanshipper_; **tstststsA**; _Lu-ie_; **daelogic**; _Novey_; **Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**; _BaekLuluDeer_; **PandaCherry**; _park eun soo_; **candra**; _stanny_

.

**Mind To Review again? ;) **


End file.
